My Little Koneko-Chan
by Music-By-HY
Summary: Azusa recién entra a la universidad donde conocerá a 5 chicas geniales y a una misteriosa y super rara chica... No soy buena con la presentación, entren y conozcan a esta super misteriosa chica
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el mundo aquí, no diré que soy nueva porque la verdad llevo años en fanficcion pero solo en calidad de lectora, esta es mi primera historia, me gustaría que la leyeran y dejaran algún review ya que eso siempre ayuda :)

Bueno los dejo con el primer capitulo de esta historia.

Disclaimer:K-on ni sus personajes son mios, todo es de kakifly

 **Capitulo 1**

Casi no puedo creerlo hoy después de tanto esfuerzo al fin iré a la universidad después de soportar tanto, de estudiar tanto, de tantas, tantas cosas lo logre. Este es un nuevo ciclo en mi vida, uno que me forjara como la adulta que seré en el futuro, todo será nuevo pero no me rendiré en ningún momento, al fin podre poner en práctica todo lo que me gusta, aquí no habrá quien me critique o intente detenerme, mañana me voy a mi nuevo hogar, el dormitorios de la universidad femenina de Japón.

—azusa, despierta…. Azusa…. Si no despiertas no podremos llegar a Tokio así que despierta— mmm debo despertar pero la cama es tan calientita, creo que ayer si me dormí demasiado tarde…

—azusa se que ayer dormimos algo mas tarde de lo usual pero debes despertar

—está bien madre ya voy

—muy bien tienes 10 minutos para estar lista, nosotros también nos quedamos dormidos y el camino a Tokio es de 4 horas así que por favor alístate pronto, comeremos en el auto ¿ya tienes listas tus maletas, verdad?

—¿Qué como que nos quedamos todos dormidos? Y si, mis maletas ya están listas ¿Qué horas son?

—son las 6 am y teniendo en cuenta que tenemos que estar ahí a mas tardar las 11 ya estamos retrasados uno nunca sabe que pueda encontrar en el camino, quizás hay tráfico o algo así, así que rápido, no quiero improvistos

—está bien madre lo que digas

Salí de la cama me preparé para el mejor día de mi vida y subí al auto lo más rápido que pude, todos comimos algo en el auto apenas eran las 7 am, si todo salía bien llegaríamos a tiempo pero si había tráfico entonces quizás sea un problema. Vivir en una residencia universitaria será genial, vivir por tu cuenta no creo que sea fácil pero esto es parte de la experiencia ¿no? Es lo que te hace ser la persona que eres cuando eres adulta. No puedo esperar más a ver cómo será mi habitación aunque eh escuchado que muchas veces toca tener compañeras de habitación espero que mi compañera sea genial en caso de que eso llegue a pasar.

Llegamos a Tokio como a las 9:40 y a la universidad a las 10 o 10:30 entramos a unas platicas sobre la universidad y luego nos dieron la ficha y llave para el dormitorio, fuimos por algo de comida y mis padres me acompañaron hasta mi habitación ayudándome a cargar todo, solo lo dejamos ahí y volvimos al estacionamiento a despedirnos, a partir de ahora estaría sola.

—hija es una escuela de señoritas pero debes cuidarte, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero no?— dijo mi madre guiñándome un ojo

—¡Mamá! Yo no soy esa clase de chica

—Claro que no lo eres hija tu madre solo esta bromeando

—claro que bromeo, confiamos en ti Azusa y en tu buen juicio, se responsable hija, vuelve a casa cuando quieras solo estamos a 4 horas, podrías tomar un taxi o alg puedes llamarnos y siempre e- estaremos para ti, dios no puedo creer que ya vayas a la universidad— y mi madre que iba bien, creí que no lloraría, la abrace y le dije que todo estaría bien, que yo estaría bien

—oh Ayana tranquila nuestra hija estará bien ¿no es así hija?

—claro que si padre— también a él lo abrase

—muy bien nosotros nos vamos, cuídate mucho hija, te queremos.

—también los quiero

Subieron al auto y se fueron. Así que yo también me fui a mi habitación, mi habitación es genial es bastante grande y había dos camas y un pequeño lugar donde podríamos usarlo como recibidor o poner una mesa o algo así, así que supongo que me tocara compartir, no tengo problema con eso, espero sea una buena persona. Llegue a mi habitación, al abrir la puerta note que había alguien más ahí.

—oh hola, soy azusa nakano, mucho gusto

—eh amm hola soy ui hirasawa, el gusto es mío

—al parecer seremos compañeras de habitación ¿eh? ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? Porque yo puedo tomar el lado que sea

—oh no, no hay problema el lado que sea está bien— dijo ui con una sonrisa, la sonrisa de esta chica es muy linda e inspira confianza, me cae bien

Comenzamos a arreglar nuestras cosas, ella tenía bastantes cosas lindas, era como una niña muy tierna, mientras arreglábamos nuestras cosas comenzamos a charlar un poco

—y ¿de qué escuela vienes azusa-chan?— ¿azusa-chan?... bueno

—oh yo vengo de la preparatoria para señoritas nishigaki

—oh ya veo, yo vengo de la preparatoria sakuragaoka

—oh es genial y ¿viniste sola a esta universidad o tus amigas también quedaron aquí?— dije mientras acomodaba mi guitarra

—bueno mi hermana esta en esta misma universidad al igual que nuestras amigas… emm disculpa azusa-chan ¿te gusta mucho la música?

—si demasiado

—entonces te presentare a mi hermana y a nuestras amigas creo que tu y ellas se llevaran muy bien

Seguimos arreglando nuestro cuarto y conversando hasta que era hora de comer y teníamos que ir a la cafetería

—azusa-chan te gustaría venir conmigo y mis amigas o te esperan tus amigas

—oh no te preocupes nadie de mis amigas esta aquí—ni si quiera las tengo pero bueno…— ¿pero está bien que vaya?

—oh siento que tus amigas no hayan quedado aquí y si, si está bien como te digo tu y ellas se llevaran muy bien

Llegamos a una mesa algo grande en donde había varias chicas sentadas, una chica llamada ritsu de cabello castaño y corto con una diadema amarilla era bastante ruidosa, al parecer era por algo que había hecho otra chica llamada mio, ella era muy bonita de ojos grises y cabello largo, lacio y negro, junto a ellas había una chica que también era muy bonita llamada mugi era rubia de ojos azules, parecía extranjera y justo después que nosotras llego una chica llamada jun de cabello castaño y rizado, recogido en dos pequeñas coletas. Ui-chan me presento con todas y todas fueron muy amables conmigo

—oh cierto chicas, azusa-chan también toca guitarra ¿oh no azusa-chan?— pregunto ui

—¡¿oh en serio?! ¿No te gustaría unirte al club de música ligera de la universidad? Somos bastantes bandas y una más no hará daño a nadie— dijo ritsu-san sin dejarme contestar

—¿club de música ligera? Suena genial ¿Quién mas esta en el?

—bueno pues todas excepto por ui y jun, ellas se concentran en otras cosas— dijo ristu-san haciendo que ui-chan se sonrojara

—¡oh genial! ¿y qué instrumentos tocan?

—yo toco batería, mio el bajo y mugi el teclado, tenemos de guitarrista a la hermana de ui pero no sé donde este ahora… —Dijo buscando a la mencionada con la mirada pero al no verla se rindió y seguimos hablando de el club

Después de eso ya casi no hicieron alboroto y acepte pasar a ver el club de música ligera de la universidad, en la preparatoria intente entrar pero al parecer lo habían cerrado.

Ui-chan y yo volvimos a nuestro cuarto a terminar de recoger unas cuantas cosas y a acomodar todo para el día siguiente mis clases empezaban a las 8 y las de ui a las 7 así que ella se iría antes y yo me quedaría arreglándome para ir a mis clases, ui-chan se ve bastante responsable y genial espero que podamos ser buenas amigas. Esa noche me duche, me fui a la cama y dormí como piedra, y yo que pensaba que no iba a poder dormir durante la noche… Estaba cansada supongo.

Este es el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, en todo caso déjenmelo saber, por ahora me iré pero volveré con mas :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicos :)**

 **Al fin vengo a subir capitulo *^* no eh tenido internet y no podía hacer nada _" pero hoy ah habido un poco de suerte y ya hay un mejor internet, eh leído sus reviews, dicen que no se le ve mucha forma pero es porque esto ira agarrando forma poco a poco, espero puedan ser pacientes para que puedan entender como se ira tejiendo la historia, igual muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Bueno mejor los dejo leer, espero les guste este capitulo :) si hay algo que no entiendan o quieran saber dejen un review y con mucho gusto se los aclaro :)**

 **disfumen** **su lectura :)**

 **Disclaimer: K-on ni sus hermosas personajes son mías, todo es de el fabuloso kakifly 3**

 **Capitulo 2**

Escuche sonar el despertador de ui pero decidí dormir 5 minutos más que al parecer se volvieron 30 ya que cuando desperté solo alcance a oír como ui me decía que me levantara o llegaría tarde y a ella saliendo por la puerta. Me arreglaba para la primera hora, debía admitir que estaba nerviosa pero es que el primer día siempre es difícil, escuche que tocaban y pensé que era ui ya que no tenía mucho que se había ido, quizás olvido sus llaves. Fui hacia la puerta y abrí dejando entrar a ui y caminando hacia el baño de nuevo para terminar de arreglarme

—¿Qué paso ui-chan olvidaste tus llaves? Espera ¿hoy dejaste tu pelo suelto? Te ves muy bien así, bastante linda— dije desde el baño

—emm gracias pero disculpa ¿ya se fue mi hermana?—¿hermana? ¿Pues quien rayos eres? Salí corriendo del baño para ver a una chica que era idéntica a ui con el cabello suelto pero que al parecer no era ui

—¡eeeh! Disculpa pensé que eras ui-chan, así que tu eres su hermana, mucho gusto yo soy azusa nakano la compañera de tu hermana, ui-chan se fue hace un momento a sus clases— dije muy nerviosa y apenada, cosa rara en mi, yo no me apeno por cualquier cosa y mucho menos me pongo nerviosa por cualquier cosa

—está bien, mucho gusto azusa-san yo soy yui hirasawa la hermana mayor de ui cuida bien de ella por favor, venía a desearle buena suerte a mi hermana en su primer día pero está bien la veré más tarde— dijo sonriendo, dio media vuelta y se fue

Su sonrisa…. Espera… ¿se fue? Ni si quiera dijo adiós, ella es algo extraña, como sea tengo que arreglarme.

Termine de arreglarme y me fui a la cafetería a desayunar, no vi a nadie conocido así que solo me senté por ahí, comí algo rápido y me fui a mi primera clase fueron 7 horas de clases seguidas con un pequeño receso entre clases, mis clases eran bastante entretenidas así que se me pasaron muy rápido

Saliendo de clases me encontré con mugi que iba hacia el club de música ligera así que decidí acompañarla ya que había decidido ir a visitar el club de todos modos, llegamos y nos encontramos con ritsu y mio preparando sus instrumentos en una parte de la bodega y al otro lado estaba un sillón en donde estaban sentadas dos chicas una de cabello corto y rubio, hasta los hombros y a su lado estaba una chica de cabello aun mas corto y obscuro conversando muy tranquilamente, la pequeña bodega tenía varios instrumentos y amplificadores de diversas marcas, me sentía en el cielo.

Ritsu se preparaba con una batería Yamaha amarilla mientras mio afinaba un Jazz Bass bastante bonito y mugi sacaba un Teclado Korg que se miraba bastante pesado y comenzaba a instalarlo como si este no pesara nada

—Buenos días Ritsu-sempai, Mio-sempai

—Buenos días azusa ¿lista para asombrarte con nuestro enorme talento?— dijo ritsu bastante animada seguida de un golpe por parte de mio

—No seas arrogante ritsu

Todo me pareció bastante divertido pero quería saber quiénes eran las personas que estaban en aquel sillón al otro lado de la bodega así que le pregunte a mugi

—Ellas son la presidenta Yoshii y Hirose-senpai— me dijo amablemente mugi

Las chicas al escuchar su nombre voltearon a verme como si apenas me hubieran notado y se acercaron a mi

—Hola buenos días, ¿deseas unirte al club?— dijo la chica de cabello rubio

—Eh yo aun no lo se vine a echar un vistazo

—¿Te gusta la música?

—Si mucho

—Entonces te encantara este club, yo soy Yoshii Kana pero puedes llamarme presidenta Yoshii y ella es Hirose Chiyo

—Yo soy Azusa Nakano, mucho gusto yoshii-sempai, Hirose-sempai

—Mucho gusto, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, en caso de que desees unirte al club solo háznoslo saber— dijo hirose-sempai

—Sí, muchas gracias

Ellas caminaron hasta su lugar y siguieron conversando, volví con las chicas las cuales ya habían terminado de colocarse, sin embargo, les faltaba alguien

—Hey azusa ¿quieres oírnos tocar algo?— dijo ritsu

—Claro, pero ¿no les falta alguien?

—Ella está a punto de llegar, yui puede ser lo que quieras pero ella nunca falla y mucho menos a un ensayo

—Bueno…

Al terminar de decir eso la puerta se abrió y entro la hermana de ui bastante apurada sacando una guitarra Gibson Les Paul Standard muy linda, sin percatarse que yo estaba ahí llego y se instalo

—Lo siento chicas el profesor no terminaba su clase

—Está bien yui nosotras entendemos— dijo mio con una pequeña sonrisa

—Bien, comencemos— dijo bastante alegre

—Hoy estas de muy buen humor yui, antes quisiéramos presentarte a una nueva amiga—dijo ritsu señalándome haciendo que me sonrojara inexplicablemente

—Oh es la compañera de ui— dijo yui con una sonrisa

—Así que ya se conocían ¿eh?—pregunto mio

—Si mio-chan la conocí esta mañana cuando iba a desearle buena suerte a ui pero ya se había ido así que ella me abrió la puerta y nos conocimos

—Sabes yui, azusa también toca la guitarra— dijo mugi

—¿En serio? Vamos adelante toca algo para nosotras— dijo yui dándome su guitarra

—Claro pero no soy muy buena que digamos—dije colocándome la guitarra

—No importa solo es por diversión—dijo yui sonriéndome

Sonrisa… comenzó a tocar la canción de mama kin de aerosmith seguido de un pequeño solo que yo había inventado, al terminar todas me miraban con la boca abierta excepto yui que me miraba concentradamente expectante, como examinandome.

—Al parecer ya hay quien te haga competencia yui

—ya había ricchan, esta akira

—oh venga yui superaste a akira hace tiempo

—no es así es solo que ella se ah concentrado en otras cosas y ya no tiene tanto tiempo para ensayar

—deberías estar igual ya que van en el mismo salón— dijo mio regañando a yui

—claro que no ya que yo voy bastante bien y hago todo a tiempo, akira se la pasa con su novio, desde que el llego ella ya no es la misma

—¿celosa señorita hirasawa?

—no, ensayemos.

De un momento a otro el ambiente se puso algo tenso pero se fue en cuanto comenzaron a tocar, sus canciones eran bastante lindas y yui era una genial guitarrista, mio destacaba mucho con su bajo al igual que ricchan y mugi con su instrumento eran una banda muy completa, lo tenían todo.

Al terminar el ensayo guardaron todo y nos fuimos a la cafetería a buscar algo de comida

—Tocan muy bien

—Gracias azusa, tu también tocas muy bien, en caso de que unas al club… ¿considerarías unirte a nuestra banda?—pregunto ritsu

Voltee a ver a todas y todas asintieron menos yui que iba distraída con su celular y al parecer no escucho ni una palabra

—Eh si estaría bien pero ustedes ya tocan muy bien ¿Segura que podría unirme? ¿No haría que se desincronizaran?

—Eso es lo de menos azusa aparte todas te ayudaremos y en poco tiempo estarás a nuestro ritmo y otra guitarra nos daría más poder como banda—dijo mio sonriendo

—¿En serio?— dije mirando a yui que seguía en su celular

—Si en serio, no te preocupes por ella, está de acuerdo

—Bueno muchísimas gracias mio-sempai

Llegamos a la cafetería y compramos unos cuantos bocadillos ya que mugi dijo que ella tenía té en su habitación y terminamos en la habitación de esta tomando el té, el té de mugi era el más delicioso de todos no hay nada parecido en el mundo, tenía un toque tan especial que te podrías volver adicto a el

—Entonces azusa ¿desde cuándo tocas?—pregunto mugi

—Desde que tenía 5 años, mis padres tienen una banda de jazz profesional y fue lo que me inspiro a aprender

—¡Oh así que te gusta el jazz!— dijo mio bastante animada[H1]

—Sí, bueno en realidad me gusta todo tipo de música pero por mis padres el jazz ah influenciado mucho en mi vida

—Comprendo, a mi me gusta el jazz siempre me ah parecido bastante relajante el tocarlo

—Si lo es, aunque en realidad no importa el ritmo siempre que toco siento como me relajo de cualquier estrés[H2]

—Cierto es como algún tipo de antidepresivo o algo así— dijo mio, ella es bastante agradable y tiene buenos gustos, me cae bastante bien pero todo lo que ella es, es todo lo contrario de su mejor amiga ritsu que en realidad como pueden ser mejores amigas siendo tan distintas, por otra parte esta mugi que es tan sencilla, dulce y amable y también esta yui que no eh hablado mucho con ella pero ya habrá tiempo a eso después

—Su música es muy buena, ¿son canciones propias o son covers?— dije haciendo que mio se pusiera completamente roja

—En realidad azusa son canciones nuestras y la señorita Akiyama aquí presente es la autora de la mayoría de las letras de esas canciones— dijo ritsu dándole un pequeño codazo a mio que no dejaba de estar totalmente roja

—¿La mayoría?

—Si bueno, otras cuantas fueron escritas por mugi y yui[H3]

— ¿En serio? Pues las felicito chicas su música es muy buena, parece profesional

—Gracias, gracias

—Les decía a mio, mugi y yui, tu de seguro no hiciste nada

—En realidad azusa-chan, ritsu ayudo bastante en la composición de la música, la mayoría de las canciones son creaciones de ritsu— dijo mugi haciendo que ahora ritsu se sonrojara[H4]

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya! lo siento ritsu-sempai, entonces también la felicito a usted por todo lo que hace aunque no lo parezca

—Gracas, gracias pero ya tomo demasiada confianza en muy poco tiempo no es así señorita Nakano

—Lo siento ritsu-sempai es solo que con ustedes me siento tan cómoda con ustedes que es fácil tomar confianza

—Entiendo lo que dices azusa, es como si tuviéramos años conociéndonos— dijo mio dándome una pequeña sonrisa

Después de eso continuamos platicando muy cómodamente, tanto que no me di cuenta de la hora hasta ya bastante tarde, tenía que volver a mi habitación, ui podría molestarse por tener una inquilina tan irresponsable, no eh ido a mi dormitorio desde que salí esta mañana

—Bien chicas tengo que irme a mi habitación, ui podría estar preocupada, no eh estado ahí desde esta mañana— dije levantándome para irme

—Espera azusa, yo voy contigo, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana— dijo yui levantándose, no había hablado con ella mucho que digamos, sin embargo no creo que sea mala persona, hoy se mantuvo conversando con nosotras, aunque también se estuvo muy pegada a su celular, quizás ella tiene un novio, digo es universidad así que esa es una posibilidad muy válida.

—Espera yui ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?— pregunto ritsu apartándose con yui cuando esta asintió, conversaron un momento en el que no pude escuchar nada de lo que decían pero yui se miraba algo seria, al igual que ritsu, asentían y negaban luego ritsu hizo reír a yui y esta la abrazo

Su sonrisa, era una gran sonrisa, una verdadera no como las que había visto anteriormente esta se notaba mas sincera

—Azusa ¿nos vamos?—pregunto yui a mi lado ¡¿A que hora llego aquí?!

—Eh Esta bien…

Caminamos en silencio una al lado de la otra, era un silencio un tanto incomodo así que decidí intentar romperlo

—¿No logro ver a ui esta mañana?

— No ella no pudo salir a la cafetería, es normal los primeros días los profesores se ponen un poco pesados

—Cierto

—Así que ¿te unirás a la banda?—Dijo parando de caminar

—En realidad todas me caen muy bien, es muy cómodo esta con todas ustedes y sus canciones son geniales, me encantaría unirme pero creo que yo solo las retrasaría en sus ensayos y en su crecimiento como banda

—No seas tonta azusa, tú tocas muy bien, seria genial que te unieras a la banda, nos daría más poder como banda

—¿En serio creen que yo pueda aportar ese poder?

—Claro que si azusa, tocas muy bien tienes un hermoso talento— dijo yui viéndome a los ojos logrando que me sonrojara— entonces…. ¿te unirías?

—Si, mañana ire a hablar con Yoshii sempai— Pude notar una pequeña sonrisa formándose en la cara de yui pero de pronto se puso muy seria

—Azusa ahora hay algo muy importante que debo preguntarte— dijo realmente seria, evaluando mi reacción — ¿Ritmo o principal?

—¿eh?

—Quieres ser la guitarra rítmica o la guitarra principal de la banda— dijo muy seria sin dejar de verme como retándome

—Eh pues puesto que usted… tiene más eh tiempo en la banda, usted debería ser la guitarra principal— dije un tanto temerosa

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Muchas gracias!— dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara

—Eh de nada— dije dándole una sonrisa, ella me vio un momento luego comenzó a caminar hacia mi dormitorio

Llegamos a mi habitación en donde fui recibida por una preocupada ui.

—Azusa-chan ¿dónde estabas? Estaba bastante preocupada por ti, pensaba llamar al rector para avisarle que aun no llegabas, por si te habías perdido, escuche que muchas chicas se pierden en el campus el primer día— dijo ui muy preocupada, el campus era bastante grande así que igual y si había posibilidades

—Tranquila ui ella estaba con nosotras— dijo yui entrando a la habitación

—Onee-chan— de un segundo a otro pude ver como la preocupación de ui desparecía de inmediato y corria a abrazar a su hermana— No te vi en todo el día a pesar de que te busque

—¿En serio? Lo siento ui, mi día fue bastante movido hoy, el único momento que descanse fue cuando fui a la habitación de mugi a tomar el té

—Está bien onee-chan es bueno verte hoy, me siento más segura, ¿en qué habitación estas?

—En realidad yo me cambie a este piso, así estoy más cerca, el rector no tuvo problemas con eso así que a partir de hoy estaré en la habitación 153

—¡oh es realmente cerca!

—Bien chicas yo iré a tomar una ducha y luego dormiré, así que compromiso— camine a la habitación y tome mi pijama y me dirigí hacia el baño mientras ellas seguían conversando

El dormitorio de yui quedaba en el mismo piso que el nuestro así que aunque era un poco tarde no pasaría nada si se quedaba por aquí un rato más, salí de mi ducha y ella ya se iba.

—Hasta mañana ui— dijo yui abrazando a su hermana

—Hasta mañana onee-chan—

—Hasta mañana koneko-chan— yui se acerco hasta mí y me dio un pequeño abrazo y se fue

Me quede un segundo pensando en lo que había pasado, yui me había abrazado y no solo eso, me llamo ¿koneko? ¿eh?. Salí de mi pequeño lapsus, termine de preparar mis cosas, guarde todo lo que necesitaría para mañana mientras ui tomaba su ducha y después fuimos a dormir.

[H1]Siempre eh visto a mio como una chica a la que le gusta el jazz, le va ese genero (aparte en un capitulo mira una revista de jazz)

[H2]Experiencia propia

[H3]Honey sweet tea time y u&i

[H4]Ayudo con HSTT

Review:

Holi (de nuevo) aquí contestare a sus reviews.

 **FCDA:** Eso de carne fresca me dio miedo xD y se que no es muy bueno _ pero espero ir mejorando poco a poco gracias por leer 3

 **AaronVS3:** Y se pondrá mas interesante :) solo espero te guste, gracias por la espera :)

 **CaptainQuetzal:** Lo se, lo se pero por favor espera, se pondrá mejor

Bueno eso es todo :) espero les haya gustado el capitulo, me doy cuenta que entre mas capítulos pasan mas grandes los hago xD espero no llegar a aburrirlos ya que a mi generalmente me gustan los fics grandes jeje, gracias a todos por leer, nos leemos después :)


	3. Chapter 3

WAAA! tarde mucho en hacer esto!

Lo se y lo siento _ la escuela me tiene loca! duermo de dia y hago todo por la noche soy como un murcielago... creo que ya se cual sera mi disfraz este halloween jejeje i'm batman *-*

bueno fuera de que muero por el dia y vivo por la noche no tengo mas excusa mas que la escuela, espero les guste este capitulo *^* también espero sus lindos reviews, dejare la respuesta a los anteriores abajo :) bueno disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** NO! nada! nada es mio! si esto fuera mio yui seria mi esposa... bueno como sea los personajes son del genio kakyfly 3

 **Yui POV**

Me desperté temprano, mis clases empezaban hasta las 10 pero quiera ver a ui, ayer llego y no pude verla por quedarme tocando con akira

Akira… extraño tanto a la akira que me regañaba, que se enojaba por todo, a la a Akira responsable, ahora solo se preocupa por Maeda, no me importa en lo mas mínimo que salga con el pero no entiendo porque tuvo que cambiar de actitud tan drásticamente, ahora es toda amor y siempre está en las nubes, seguro pensando en el, ah bajado de calificaciones y ya casi no toca incluso Ayame lo ah notado "Ahora que al fin tiene a Maeda nos dejas tiradas a nosotras" o algo así le dijo a Akira la otra vez y se nota bastante en como toca, antes era mucho mejor que yo, sin embargo ahora se quedo donde mismo mientras yo seguía practicando, necesito a la Akira que competía conmigo.

Fui a la cafetería por algo de café pero aun no abrían así que supongo que era demasiado temprano y mejor me dirigí al cuarto de Ui, casi llegaba al cuarto de Ui cuando la vi saliendo, vi que le gritaba a alguien, seguro le toco una habitación compartida.

Debo saber cómo es su compañera.

Camine hacia la habitación de Ui y toqué un par de veces, apenas se abrió la puerta vi como la chica inmediatamente volvía a la habitación y se dirigía al baño.

—¿Qué paso ui-chan olvidaste tus llaves? Espera ¿hoy dejaste tu pelo suelto? Te ves muy bien así, bastante linda— dijo la chica mientras caminaba a el baño, era más bajita que yo y tenía un largo cabello negro y lacio

—Emm gracias, pero disculpa ¿ya se fue mi hermana?— Obviamente sabía que mi hermana ya se había ido, la acababa de ver irse pero al parecer ella ni sabia quien era, aparte quería verle la cara

—¡eeeh! Disculpa pensé que eras ui-chan, así que tu eres su hermana, mucho gusto yo soy Azusa Nakano la compañera de tu hermana, ui-chan se fue hace un momento a sus clases— Dijo mientras salía corriendo del baño, ¡vaya que era linda!, su cara era bastante pequeña por así decirlo, se miraba bastante inocente, las presas más fáciles… Sus ojos eran de un color café avellana bastante lindo y estaba sonrojada, se miraba demasiado linda.

—está bien, mucho gusto azusa-san yo soy yui hirasawa la hermana mayor de ui cuida bien de ella por favor, venía a desearle buena suerte a mi hermana en su primer día pero está bien la veré más tarde— Con ese tamaño y esa cara tan linda me daban bastantes ganas de abrazarla y darle pequeños mimos como a un gatito pequeño, si le pusiera unas pequeñas orejas de gato seguro que se vería adorable (juntarse con sawa-chan afecta). Le di una sonrisa y me fui dejándola en el pequeño cuarto de la entrada.

Ok oficialmente mi día será bueno, que mejor que empezar el día con una koneko tan linda aun me quedaba mucho tiempo para entrar a mis clases así que fui a tomar un café, en la cafetería vi a Ricchan así que me acerque a ella

—¡Ricchan! ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? Tú eres más floja que cualquiera en el mundo

—¿Más floja que tú? ¿Estás bromeando? A ti nadie te gana… aparte Mio tenía clases bastante temprano y cuando sonó su alarma ya no pude dormir—dijo mientras tomaba un café

—Así que durmieron juntas ¿eh?— dije levantando una ceja

—¡Eh! Ammm no es que amm mierda… ¡Sí!

—Oh Ricchan ustedes siempre rompiendo las reglas, deben tener cuidado si tu vecina las escucha podría morir de un derrame nasal o algo así— dije riendo

—¿No te mordiste la lengua[H1] ?

—Nop, aparte conmigo es inevitable ser silenciosa—dije guiñándole un ojo

—No es lo que me han dicho hirasawa

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

—Chicas esto no es una competencia— escuchamos la voz de una Mugi muy divertida a un lado, ¿Cómo llego?, No lo sé, definitivamente juntarse con Sawa-chan afecta…

—¡Mugi!, Buenos días— dijimos Ricchan y yo a la vez

—Buenos días chicas, así que, Ricchan, Mio-chan y tú se divirtieron bastante anoche ¿eh?— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

—Eh si un poco— dijo una muy apenada Ricchan

—Yui no compitas con Ricchan sobre eso todas sabemos que lo que dices es cierto— dijo mugi guiñándome el ojo, ahora fue mi turno para sonrojarme

Desde que Mugi se le confesó a Ricchan cuando nos graduamos y esta la rechazo ya que en ese momento ella ya estaba con Mio-chan las cosas fueron bastante incomodas entre ellas en esos temas, no solo nos dimos cuenta de los sentimientos de Mugi hacia Ricchan si no que también nos dimos cuenta de la relación de Mio-chan y Ricchan, la cual nos escondieron por miedo a como reaccionaríamos, también nos dimos cuenta de lo celosa que es Mio-chan lo cual es bastante gracioso de ver. Luego de eso pasaron muchas cosas, Mugi se fue a Finlandia dos semanas sin comunicarse con nadie, creíamos que estaba enojada y ya no nos hablaría, al final resulto que solo hablaba con sawa-chan y había estado solo una semana en Finlandia y al llegar salía bastante con sawa-chan (aun sospechamos una relación entre ellas) a pesar de la diferencia de edad, resulto que se fue con su familia de vacaciones pero le dolía lo de ricchan y quería alejarse un poco, yo si lo sabia pero Mugi-chan me dijo que no dijera nada así que mejor callé y me alejé también un poco para dejarlas con su relación y que no se me saliera decirles que donde estaba mugi, fueron días difíciles. Aunque ahora Mio ya no siente celos y Mugi no siente más que amistad por Ricchan (Seguiremos sospechando que tiene algo con Sawa-chan).

Terminamos de almorzar así que fui a despertar a Akira seguro que se sorprendería de que este despierta antes que ella, toque un par de veces pero no salía así que seguí insistiendo hasta que una akira bastante dormida me abrió la puerta

—¿Que quieres?— ni se inmuto porque yo estuviera lista antes que ella

—Akira tienes que despertar, en 1 hora comienzan las clases

—No fastidies hoy no iré a clases

—Pero es el primer día…

—¿Ak-chan?— Se escucho la voz de un HOMBRE[H2] adentro de su dormitorio

—¡Espera, no salgas!— Dijo akira entrando rápidamente y cerrándome la puerta en la cara

Un hombre…. No, no cualquier hombre, Maeda. ¿Ella es tan tonta como para traerlo aquí? a pesar de que sabe que no debe, a pesar de saber el peligro que eso representa, ¿y por eso mismo hoy no asistirá a clases? ¿En serio Akira? Pensé que sería más lista y mejor que eso…

fui a mi dormitorio y me tire en la cama, oficialmente habíamos perdido a Akira, era triste.

Arregle mis cosas y me fui a clases el día de hoy tenía menos clases que el semestre pasado pero igual de pesadas según eh escuchado, hoy tenía 3 clases salía a las dos así que me daría tiempo de regresar al dormitorio por Guitah e ir al ensayo, así que me fui a clases

Sali a las 2:30 de la última clase el profesor no sabe lo que es callar así que ahora no podría llegar a tiempo al ensayo, aun debía pasar por Guitah a los dormitorios. Corrí a los dormitorios, entre a mi habitación, tome a Guitah y salí corriendo a el club. Cuando llegue ya estaban todas ahí preparadas solo esperando a que llegara para ensayar, llegue y comencé a conectarme a un amplificador. Apenas iba a comenzar cuando Ricchan me interrumpió.

 _—_ _Hoy estas de muy buen humor Yui, antes quisiéramos presentarte a una nueva amiga— dijo ricchan con una sonrisilla señalándome a la pequeña koneko de esta mañana_

 _—_ _Oh es la compañera de Ui— dije sonriendo a la pequeña niña_

 _—_ _Así que ya se conocían ¿eh?_

 _—_ _Si mio-chan la conocí esta mañana cuando iba a desearle buena suerte a ui pero ya se había ido así que ella me abrió la puerta y nos conocimos— Como olvidarla…_

 _—_ _Sabes yui, azusa también toca la guitarra— dijo mugi viéndome con complicidad, algo sabia…_

 _—_ _¿En serio? Vamos adelante toca algo para nosotras— Dije dándole a mi Guitah, si ella en realidad sabe tocar debe demostrarlo, si es así entonces la considerare como la chica perfecta que podría ser la elegida para Hirasawa Yui, si no entonces solo será material extra para Hirasawa Yui, aunque siendo la compañera de Ui no creo que sea buena idea…_

 _Comenzó a tocar una canción de Aerosmith, no recuerdo su nombre pero sé que es de ellos, debo aceptar que era una canción muy buena y compleja, no cualquiera podría tocarla ya que es una canción bastante veloz, a mitad de canción toco un solo que no era el de la canción pero que aun así quedaba con ella y era muy bueno dejando ver varias habilidades y terminando la canción con eso. "No soy muy buena" había dicho… ¡Mentira! Ella era excepcional tenía mucha velocidad y técnica, ¿podría competir contra ella? No lo creo pero sería muy buen reto ahora que Akira se esta yendo y no puedo hacer nada para detenerla mi nuevo objetivo a vencer puede ser esta linda koneko._

 _—_ _Al parecer ya hay quien te haga competencia yui— dijo ricchan sacándome de mis pensamientos_

 _—_ _Ya había Ricchan, esta akira_

 _—_ _Oh venga yui superaste a akira hace tiempo_

 _—_ _No es así es solo que ella se ah concentrado en otras cosas— como en Maeda — y ya no tiene tanto tiempo para ensayar_

 _—_ _Deberías estar igual ya que van en el mismo salón— dijo Mio-chan regañándome_

 _—_ _Claro que no ya que yo voy bastante bien, yo si voy a clases akira se la pasa con su novio, desde que el llego, ella ya no es la misma_

 _—_ _¿Celosa señorita hirasawa?_

 _—_ _No, ensayemos. — Celosa no solo un poco triste por perder a mi amiga, comenzamos a ensayar_

 _Terminamos de ensayar y fuimos a la cafetería a comprar algo de comida para tomar el té en el cuarto de mugi, esa costumbre no se debía de romper nunca, aparte el té de nuestra ojusama es el mejor de todos_

 _En cuarto de Mugi comenzaron a llegarme mensajes de Sachi y Ayame preguntándome si había visto a Akira así que solo les dije lo que había visto hoy, el primer ensayo de el semestre y Akira ya estaba faltando, Sachi estaba bastante enojada y eso era demasiado_

 _Mientras mensajeaba con Sachi y Ayame hablaba con las chicas, al parecer los padres de azusa estaban en una banda de jazz, y ya se llevaba muy bien con Ricchan y Mio._

—Ui podría estar preocupada, no eh estado ahí desde esta mañana— escuché que decía mientras se levantaba

—Espera azusa, yo voy contigo, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana— dije, si debía ya que no la había visto cuando debería, aparte me daría una buena oportunidad para conocer a Azusa Nakano

—Espera yui ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?— Me dijo ritsu antes de irme así que nos alejamos un poco para poder conversar con un poco de privacidad

—¿Qué ocurre Ricchan?

 _—_ _Yui tengo la información que me pediste… Maeda Takahashi, único hijo de Kou Takahashi dueño de la empresa TMusicRecords, su empresa tiene en su firma a bastantes artistas pero últimamente se han ido muchos de ellos a otra empresa llamada KRecords, es todo lo que se hasta ahora pero seguiré investigando… ¿Por qué no te cae bien ese tal maeda? al parecer Akira lo quiere mucho…_

 _—_ _No lo sé Ricchan el simplemente no me da buena espina debe tener algo por lo que esté aquí, es mucha casualidad que venga justo ahora que onna gumi ganaron el concurso y se hicieron un poco famosas_

 _—_ _Comprendo tu preocupación, ellas también son nuestras amigas pero quizás Maeda solo este aquí por akira, aparte ¿Qué recuerdas que ella quiere ser pro? Quizás así podría lograr su sueño_

 _—_ _Bueno en eso tienes razón… Oye Ricchan sobre lo otro que te pedí ¿Lo conseguiste?_

 _—_ _Ah eso, sip llega en una semana_

 _—_ _Jejeje Genial gracias Ricchan te debo una— abrace a Ricchan, hace tiempo que quería probar nuevas cosas así que le pedí a Ricchan que me las consiguiera y como siempre ella no me fallo, ¡Ricchan puede conseguir casi todo!_

 _Después de eso me despedí de las chicas y me dirigí hacia a Azusa para ir su dormitorio, camino hacia allá iba pensando en el porqué Maeda decidió buscar a Akira después de tanto tiempo que ni se presento y hasta rechazo a Akira, ¿Por qué si según el no siente nada por ella, la busco justo ahora? No vayan a mal entender mi preocupación es solo que Akira es una chica bastante sensible, mucho más de lo que uno podría llegar creer, no me gustaría que alguien llegara y la lastimara solo porque puede, intentare protegerla y ayudarla así como ella me ah ayudado a mi antes, aparte no soy la única que está preocupada también están Sachi y Ayame que al parecer están un poco mas preocupadas por ella que yo aunque dicen que esto es algo que ya habían visto antes, seguro ellas saben mas sobre todo el asunto mientras yo solo tengo fragmentos de la historia, quizás debería dejar correr las cosas y ver qué rumbo toman, si será lo mejor observare desde lejos y veré como lo manejan Sachi y Ayame…. Por ahora_

—¿No logro ver a ui esta mañana?— Pregunto la pequeña koneko sacándome de mis pensamientos

— No ella no pudo salir a la cafetería, es normal los primeros días los profesores se ponen un poco pesados

—Cierto

—Así que ¿te unirás a la banda?— Dije al recordar lo que le dijo mio esta tarde

—En realidad todas me caen muy bien, es muy cómodo esta con todas ustedes y sus canciones son geniales, me encantaría unirme pero creo que yo solo las retrasaría en sus ensayos y en su crecimiento como banda— No creo koneko, más bien nos serias de mucha ayuda

—No seas tonta azusa, tú tocas muy bien, seria genial que te unieras a la banda, nos daría más poder como banda

—¿En serio creen que yo pueda aportar ese poder?— ¡¿Como puede dudarlo?!

—Claro que si azusa, tocas muy bien tienes un hermoso talento— Dije viéndola a sus ojos, eso siempre funciona… 3… 2.. 1… Un lindo sonrojo se vio en sus mejillas— entonces…. ¿te unirías?

—Si, mañana ire a hablar con Yoshii sempai— HTT se pondrá bastante divertido, ahora lo importante…

—Azusa ahora hay algo muy importante que debo preguntarte—Dije con seriedad esta pregunta es lo que decidirá el futuro de la banda— ¿Ritmo o principal?

—¿eh?

—Quieres ser la guitarra rítmica o la guitarra principal de la banda—

—Eh pues puesto que usted… tiene más eh tiempo en la banda, usted debería ser la guitarra principal—Dijo un poco insegura

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Muchas gracias!— ¡Eso! Muy bien pequeña koneko chan ahora veras quien manda

—Eh de nada— dijo con una muy linda sonrisa en su cara, una bastante tierna e inocente, de las que me gustan, de las que uno puede moldear.

Llegamos a la habitación que Ui compartía con la pequeña koneko, siendo recibidas por una Ui muy, muy preocupada

—Azusa-chan ¿dónde estabas? Estaba bastante preocupada por ti, pensaba llamar al rector para avisarle que aun no llegabas, por si te habías perdido, escuche que muchas chicas se pierden en el campus el primer día— dijo ui muy preocupada

—Tranquila ui ella estaba con nosotras— dije sorprendiendo a mi hermana

—Onee-chan— dijo Ui corriendo a abrazarme en cuanto me vio— No te vi en todo el día a pesar de que te busque

—¿En serio? Lo siento ui, mi día fue bastante movido hoy, el único momento que descanse fue cuando fui a la habitación de mugi a tomar el té

—Está bien onee-chan es bueno verte hoy, me siento más segura, ¿en qué habitación estas?

—En realidad yo me cambie a este piso, así estoy más cerca, el rector no tuvo problemas con eso así que a partir de hoy estaré en la habitación 153

—¡oh es realmente cerca!— Ui y Azusa estaban en la habitación 157 en el mismo piso

—Bien chicas yo iré a tomar una ducha y luego dormiré, así que me retiro— Dijo azusa entrando al cuarto y luego al baño

Era un poco tarde y aunque no habría problema si me quedaba un poco mas, aun tenia que arreglar algunas cajas que tenia por ahí regadas debido al cambio de habitación

—¿Qué tal te fue en tu primer día Ui?

—Bien aunque todo es bastante distinto a la preparatoria

—Si te comprendo, mi primer semestre aquí fue algo difícil pero créeme te acostumbraras, pero bueno Ui debo irme a terminar de desempacar algunas cosas

—Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte oneechan—Dijo Ui con preocupación, a pesar de todo ella seguía preocupándose por mi ¿eh?

—No te preocupes no es mucho, hasta mañana ui— Dije abrazando a Ui

—Hasta mañana onee-chan

—Hasta mañana koneko-chan— Le dije a azusa con una sonrisa yendo a abrazarla logrando que ese lindo sonrojo aparezca de nuevo, definitivamente HTT comenzara a ponerse bastante divertido

Luego de eso me fui a mi habitación a terminar lo que debía, no sería divertido pero ya que… Estaba terminando cuando recibí un mensaje bastante tentador

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **De: Número privado**

Hola yui ¿Cómo estás?

Sabes estaba pensando en ti y

No se tu pero yo extraño aquella

"Legendaria energía Hirasawa"

¿Crees que podrías venir a mi dormitorio?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sin pensarlo 2 veces comencé a escribir la respuesta

"Estaré ahí en 15 minutos"

Había escrito, podría en menos pero aun debía terminar de sacar unas pocas cosas y debía ir hasta el edificio de al lado y entrar sin que nadie me viese, al parecer Hirasawa Yui no podrá dormir temprano hoy… si es que logro dormir

* * *

[H1]Aki Toyosaki es la seiyuu de yui y aparte también es la seiyuu de Chitose en yuru yuri para los que conocen la serie entenderán para los que no… les recomiendo que miren la serie xD

[H2]No se permiten hombres en los dormitorios de señoritas

 **Reviews!**

(vaya! esto de no dormir me da una energía...!)

 **Fcda:** Se que eres de confianza y por eso eres genial UwU y el cambio de akira... recordemos que akira si es tierna y rebelde (o al menos así la veo), creo que si se dedicara a amar haría todo por esa persona, se que mi narración es extraña pero es que es azusa _ no se muy bien como hacerla a ella e_e como siempre gracias por leer 3

 **AaronVS3:** Si! justo ahora hay muy pocas pero últimamente eh leído unas muy buenas eh!

 **Papas338:** oh D:! espero no defraudarte *^* muchas gracias por leer

Bueno eso es todo :) espero les guste este capitulo *^* perdonen por la espera pero nah no tarde tanto, cuando me esperen 3 años como yo a cierta persona entonces ahora si pedire super disculpas *si va por ti gambacho! te odio amo pero te mamaste we XD 3 años *^**

bueno ahora si me despido!

bye bye~ 3


End file.
